The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
In general, as heating devices used to cook foods, there are microwave ovens that use a high frequency, gas ovens and electric ovens each of which directly apply heat to foods by using a heater, and steam cooking appliances that supply heat to food by using steam.
Here, in the microwave ovens, the food is dried after being cooked, and thus the food does not taste good any more. Also, the gas and electric ovens may increase in cooking time due to a relatively low coefficient of heat transfer of air to deteriorate cooking efficiency.
However, in the steam cooking appliances, appropriate moisture is maintained within foods to maintain the taste of cooked foods. Also, since the steam cooking appliances use steam having excellent coefficient of heat transfer as a heat transfer medium, the steam cooking appliances may be reduced in cooking time and be excellent in cooking efficiency.
Also, the steam cooking appliance includes a steam generator for generating steam to be supplied to a cooking chamber.
The steam generator has a complicated structure, and thus it is difficult to clean the inside of the steam generator. Also, if a consumer does not regularly clean the steam generator, scale may be generated inside the steam generator. The scale may cause efflorescence in which a white stain is generated inside the cooking chamber.
The prior art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0122141.